An unusual bond
by ToastedBacon
Summary: Sealand and Cameroon meet and start a new bond. NOT A PAIRING.


**Okay! So this story is given to my friend Doitsu's Story teller (thanks for giving me the idea as well! ) she wanted a story like this and I really liked it so here you go!**

**Anyways...THIS ISN'T A PAIRING! It's a friendly thing. Anyways...Yeah..so this has one of my fave african tans and hey! they need moar lovee! MOAR LOVE! Anyways..  
I know...yeah you may think Sealand is an annoying brat...c'mon...he's a kid, and what he isn't perfect. I personally think Cameroon is a father figure to him and anyone else. (I prefer Sealand and little Wy over Lietchenstein; She's a Mary Sue and I hate Mary Sues; but she IS cute)**

**But I thought it'd be cute.**

**Hetalia aint mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Another goal!" He said to himself. Fidgeting with the ball back and forth. He did a few tricks and kicks and perfected.

_Practice makes perfect _He thought to himself.

Just in time another goal was made. Then another. Then another. Then…

Finally he decided it was time for a break.

He stepped on the soccer ball, to keep its balance. Taking his large hand and wiping the sweat from his face, he decided he would come back for another round or two. So he started for the bench.

He sat there for a while before starting.

"Yes..! Another goal!" He shouted to himself. He chuckled a little.

But from afar, a little kid - light sunny blonde hair, and sea blue eyes- stood afar watching him.

Without any idea of this he continued.. It took the little boy a while to go up to the man.

"Peter! Catch!" The boy's friend yelled. Sadly the Frisbee hit his head, and snappe him back into reality.

"Ohh…sorry, Latvia…" The boy said, blandly.

"It's okay…just watch okay?" the boy's friend said.

_Woow….who is that man…? _The young boy thought. He finally got the nerve to run up to the tall dark man. He didn't care about the Frisbee anymore. He wanted to know who that man was. The one making all the goals.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going!" The boy's friend called out. "You're not finished!"

The young boy didn't care. He was amazed.

Out of breath, and sweating, the boy finally got to the man and asked, "who….are….you?"

The man didn't know what to say.

"Well…question is…who are YOU…? The African man asked back chuckling.

"No…I asked first…" The boy said pouting.

Seeing how determined the boy was, the African man said back to him, "what's your name? Does your daddy know you are here?"

"Yeah…I was…playing over there…with my friend…Latvia…" The boy replied.

"Hmm…you're Sweden and Finland's kid…Sealand if I'm right…" the man said laughing.

_He….he recognized me…_The boy thought cheerfully. He immediately went up to hug the man, almost making him crash down.

"Woah! Little boy…why did you come over here?" the man asked curiously.

"that black and white ball you had..you were kicking it..that's really cool!" the boy said jumping around.

"Woah now little boy! Calm down..Would you like to play?" The man asked, smiling.

"You betcha! I'd be so ever delightful!" The boy yelled, trying to take the soccer ball. "Would you teach me?" he asked again.

"I'd be delighted…" the man said happily.

The boy's friend watched from afar, taken back by the tall dark man's kindness.

_Wow….Who is he?_ he asked himself.

"Latvia!" the man at the bench called out*.

"Hmm?"

"We have to get home now!" he replied back.

"Coming!"

He ran off to the bench getting his belongings ready, but the man was still in his mind- _who was he?_

* * *

They played for a few hours. Until…

"Ow!" The boy said tripping hard on his knee.

"What's the matter little boy…Sealand..?" The tall dark man asked.

He looked down on the blue-black bruise that bled lightly. The young boy let out a cry.

"Oh…you've gone bruised yourself.." The man said, dusting off the bruise. "Come now, little boy," He said picking up the young boy. He sat him down on the bench, and blew away the dirt.

Although the boy's bruise hurt like hell, he stopped crying. _who is this man…_the boy thought. _he's like an African version of my daddy…* _he thought. Like a second daddy.

After fixing up the boy, and sealing up his bruise, they sat down.

"Thank you…" the boy said kindly.

Don't worry little boy…no need to thank me.." the man said.

They sat there silently for about a minute.

"You're like my daddy…"The young boy said to the man.

"Hm..?"

"I mean..yes…he fixes my bruises and gives me hugs and kisses.." the boy said smiling.

"Ahh…where is your daddy?" the man asked.

"Probably busy building furniture…ah….I miss him."

It made the tall dark man laugh a little inside. Then an idea sprang into his head.

"What colour ice cream do you like boy?" the man asked.

"Hmm…I like vanilla…but silly falvours like rainbow.." he replied.

"Would you like to go get some with me…? The man asked.

This made the boy spring up and down. "Cool! Okay!"

* * *

**Woot! I got finished! Next chapter will be ice cream and Latvia meets him and stuff. ^^**

***African version- I had always thought he was like Sweden in an african way.  
*The man on the bench- IS ESTONIA! Not Russia**

**R & R pleasseee**


End file.
